


wonry | where the fuck did that clown come from?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [33]
Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Author: Ai, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonry | where the fuck did that clown come from?

Someone (Henry) thought it’d be funny to take another someone (Siwon) to a haunted house and a third someone (Amber) decided that it would be a hilarious idea and urged him on.

"Come on, Siwon, it’s a  _classic_  American pastime,” Henry says, tugging at his arm.

"You are a Canadian," Siwon replies in English.

"Yes, but I’m American," Amber says. She grabs his other arm. "C’mon, it’ll be fun! I promise!" Together, the duo pull Siwon into the ticket line behind a group of middle school girls, despite his protests.

They quickly buy their tickets (to be clear,  _Siwon_  buys their tickets because he’s rich and they’re, well, less rich) and head into the haunted house. It’s dark, except for eerie lights that illuminate all of the creepy things meant to scare them. Henry and Amber try to contain their giggles as they feel Siwon tense up. They can tell he’s frightened, despite his attempt to remain manly.

And then, just like they had agreed, Henry yells, “Hey Amber, race you to the end!” He lets go of Siwon’s arm and runs through the group of middle schoolers ahead of them. Amber chases after him, laughing at poor Siwon’s plight.

Siwon is  _terrified._  He was freaked out during Super Junior’s Mystery 6 and that wasn’t even real! “Neither is this,” he tries to tell himself. But it doesn’t work. He tries to stay as close to the group of middle school girls as he can… hopefully the monsters will go for them first instead of him.

He makes it about halfway through without screaming until something grabs his ankle. “GEettTT OFFff MEee!” he screeches in Korean. The girls in front of him think that  _he’s_  part of the haunted house and run away screaming.

Suddenly, a bright light appears and a zombie clown pops out of a jack-in-the-box. “ _AHHHHHH WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT CLOWN COME FROM?!”_  Siwon screams and starts running. “ _WAIT I SAID FUCK. AND THERE ARE LITTLE KIDS HERE. I’M SORRY!”_ he yells. “SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE I HATE EVERYTHING.”

He somehow manages to make it out of the haunted house without peeing his pants (okay maybe just a little) and finds Henry and Amber doubled over in laughter.

“ _HYUNG!”_ Henry gasps when he finally takes a breath. “You sounded so scared!”

"Look!" Amber points to the monitors behind them. Sure enough, the cameras had managed to capture Siwon’s face  _right_  when the clown appeared.

The middle school girls are also eyeing the monitors, giggling over their faces in the photos. Then they point to Siwon and start making comments.

"What word did he say?"

"I think he said…  _Fuck._ ”

Siwon groans. “What have I done…”


End file.
